


Your Lip Is Bleeding

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: LAMS ANGST, Lams - Freeform, M/M, lams fluff, ur fav gays are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: TW// MINOR INJURY, BLOOD MENTION





	

“Alexander what the hell,” John yells, taken of guard the second I laid eyes on him.  
Alexander hangs his head as he leans against the door to the apartment.  
“Where were you?” John says with more anger than he should have.  
“I can explain,” Alexander says softly.  
“I’m all ears then,” John says his voice more neutral crossing his arms.  
Alexander picks his head up slowly. John gasps at the sight of blood trailing down Alexander’s face.  
“Alex are you okay?” John asks rushing over to Alexander.  
John examines Alexander’s face concern painting his face.  
“Your lip is bleeding,” John says taking the side of his thumb to wipe some of the dried blood off of Alexander’s face.  
Alexander winces at the touch, “ha yea I guess it is.”  
John takes his thumb off of his face and hovers it above. John squints in hopes to get a better look at his lover’s lip. He then shoots Alexander a small smile and gently presses his thumb to Alexander’s bottom lip. Alexander winces to the touch and in attempts to distance himself hit his head against the door.  
“God damn,” Alexander mutters keeping his eyes closed.  
“Split,” John mutters.  
“Hm?” Alexander says fluttering his eyes open.  
“Your lip Alex, its split,” John says stepping back frowning.  
“Well,” Alexander says hanging his head again.  
John grabs his hand, “let me help you.”  
Alexander studies John’s face fighting the internal debate of to accept help or to deal with it on his own.  
“Alex please,” John pleads sounding genuine.  
Alexander squeezes John’s hand lightly, “okay.”  
John leads him to the kitchen and tells him to sit on the table top, then goes to get the first aid kit and a washcloth.  
“I thought it was against the rules to sit on the table,” Alexander says laughing a little, then wincing.  
“My house my rules?” John offers.  
“Our house,” Alexander corrects.  
John smiles upon return. John the then sets the first aid kit on the table and takes the washcloth and runs its under cold water.  
“I’m so sorry,” John says, and before Alexander puts his two sense in gently presses it to the wound.  
Alexander winces incredibly loud and John takes it off then after.  
“What the hell,” Alexander says sounding confused, and slightly angry.  
“The plain water clean up the dried blood, which I needed to do so I can see what I’m working with,” John says calmly.  
Alexander mutters a ‘hmph’ under his breath knowing John is right.  
John then approaches him his hands in surrender proving they are empty. Alexander nods slightly in approval. John leans into look at his face. Alexander studies John’s face and tries to count freckles to distract himself.  
“We need to clean it,” John says making eye contact Alexander.  
“It’s fine,” Alexander says dropping eye contact.  
“It’s not, we need to clean it,” John says stern.  
“But that hurts,” Alexander says kicking his dangling feet slightly.  
“I wouldn’t know but I’m pretty sure getting a nasty infection is worse,” John says sighing.  
Alexander yet again mutters a ‘hmph’ under his breath knowing John is right.  
John turns back to the sink and rinses the old washcloth and the wrings it out.  
“Hey uh Alex how did this happen?” John asks, his back turned to Alexander making a salt water solution.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Alexander replies casually.  
“Well its too late for that now,” John says in reply.  
“It’s fine really,” Alexander says.  
John sighs then approaches Alexander with the washcloth.  
“Im so sorry,” John says as he presses it gingerly to Alexander’s lip.  
Alexander mutters many curse words unable to form complete words due to the cloth against his lip.  
“God damn, this whole ordeal hurts like a bitch,” Alexander says as John takes it off.  
John then gently kisses his forehead.  
“Hey you should do that again, it hurts less when you do.”


End file.
